


Found You Through The Shadows Of My Mind

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode Related, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Robert and Aaron reunite.(Coda to last night's 23rd January 2017 episode)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Not my best, but I wrote this straight after the episode last night. I caught a major case of the feels, chucked all my thoughts down and hit post to my tumblr before I'd really thought about it. It was meant to be smutty but emotions won out. Sorry I change POV at the end but I couldn't bear to delete the conversation. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

As they slowly kiss in the darkness of the pub, Robert moves his hand along the back of Aaron's and up over his forearm, gently curling his fingers around his elbow. He expects Aaron to move his too and he does, only not quite how he imagined as he feels Aaron's grip on his thigh shift further in and tighten and Robert has to pull away, to make sure Aaron knows he doesn't have to do this, he's not expecting anything. Their noses are still touching when he speaks. 

“What're you doing?” he asks, voice low and playful.

“What's it look like I'm doing?”

Aaron's tiny smile is brimming with cheekiness and Robert's heart lurches out towards it, trying to break through his chest because _he just loves him so much_. “You don't have to do this y'know,” he says and Aaron sighs, making him think he's said something he shouldn't, that Aaron can't decide for himself. He absolutely can, but he scared Robert. Robert's felt nothing but fear since he had to watch him be lead away in handcuffs, so sue him if he wants to tread carefully.

Luckily, the way Aaron looks at him, really considering, calms his head full of thoughts he'd rather not go into right now. “I want to,” he whispers, leaning his body into Robert's side as the hand not still clutched to his thigh slides under the lapel of his blazer, running his fingers over it. “You look - ” he hesitates on any sort of compliment and Robert raises his eyebrows, the trace of a grin on his face half in shadow. “You know how you look,” he says eventually, cheeks warming endearingly.

“I try my best.” He was going for his usual cockiness, but after the day Aaron's had and the relief he felt seeing him come through that door in front of them, his tone is soft and intimate instead, lest he break the quiet that's befallen them. “Always for you. I mean it, Aaron.”

He nods and initiates a kiss this time, something a little more open and involved than the sweetness traded earlier. Robert sinks into the feeling because he's helpless not to and moves his own grip to Aaron's waist. He wants him as near as possible, suddenly terrified to let go as he's had a reminder how precious time and love is. No doubt Aaron would scoff if he theorised about that out loud and normally Robert doesn't mind the teasing, but he keeps this to himself and relishes being able to touch and taste freely.

He's so caught up in the moment again, feeling like two teenagers snogging in the dark like they're on a date to the cinema (and there's an idea) that he jumps, startled, when Aaron's hand moves to the inside of his thigh briefly then straight over to his cock. Aaron smiles into their kiss as he squeezes gently, pushing his tongue against Robert's, and now he can probably guess that the inappropriate setting is kinda turning him on. It makes him think back to the days of their affair, where they'd happily do it anywhere they could and he's about kiss Aaron's neck and suggest they continue this properly elsewhere because sadly the pub is impractical when the smash of a glass literally shatters the moment. Aaron's hand flies to safer territory on Robert's waist as he jerks his head over his shoulder just as one of the lights switch on. Chas is swaying in the doorway with Cain sheepishly halfway around the bar and now stood motionless, having clearly been the culprit of the clumsy incident.

“I thought you were locking up?” Chas asks, trying to see Robert hidden a lot in the corner by Aaron and the lingering dark.

“I just got back, Mum,” Aaron pipes up and Robert squeezes his waist in thanks.

“Doin' a rubbish job anyway,” Cain mutters, flicking at a shard of glass with his finger and index finger before he taps a fist on the bar, raises his hand in an approximation of a wave and leaves through the door Robert still hasn't locked.

Aaron slides out from the seat and Robert goes to leave, but is pulled back by Aaron's hands clamped onto his blazer. He kisses Robert chastely on the mouth, something promising if the heat in his eyes is anything to go by. “I'll be up in a minute,”

Dropping the keys into his palm, Robert rounds the bar and passes Chas with her eyes on the side of his face, incredulous, until Aaron follows behind and searches a shelf under the beer pumps for some sort of dustpan or at least a brush and a plastic bag to clean up the mess his uncle left. He can smell the wine from here.

“Are you drunk?” he asks, not turning around.

“Robert offered to lock up y'know,” she says, pauses then snorts a giggle. “A little.”

“Well I'm back now and I'm doing it.” He doesn't know if she catches any double meaning in his words, but he feels it expand in his chest, Robert's from a year ago echoing in his head - _you're not on your own, not anymore_ – along with tonight's _you're with me now, remember?_ as he throws the worst of the broken glass in the bin. “I'm doing it.” he mutters to himself like a mantra, turning to face his mum. For the first time in a long while, he feels like he's living a truth. He'll get through this somehow and his mum will help, Robert will help. 

With a fond roll of his eyes at Chas slumped against the doorway, Aaron guides her into the hallway and up the stairs, making sure she's alright before he goes back down to finally lock up the pub and switch off all the lights.

As soon as Robert sees him again, it feels like it's been too long and he licks his lips, reclining on the bed in his red jumper with rolled up sleeves and Aaron clicks the door shut behind him.

The deep dark fantasy of doing it on the bar will have to wait for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
